Fransa
Fransa (Fransızca: , ) ya da resmî olarak Fransa Cumhuriyeti (République Française, okunuşu: ), anakara toprakları Batı Avrupa'da bulunan ve dünyanın pek çok bölgesinde denizaşırı toprakları olan bir ülkedir.Konuya ilişkin daha çok bilgi için Kategori:Denizaşırı iller (Fransa) sayfasına bakabilirsiniz. Kıta Fransası, güneyde Akdeniz'den kuzeyde Manş Denizi ve Kuzey Denizi'ne, doğuda Ren Nehri'nden batıda Atlas Okyanusu'na kadar yayılan topraklarda yer alır. Fransızlar, ülkelerini topraklarının biçiminden ötürü Altıgen (Fransızca: L'Hexagone, okunuşu: "l'é-gza-gon") olarak adlandırırlar. Fransa, yönetimde yarı-başkanlık sisteminin uygulandığı üniter bir devlettir. Ülkenin başlıca ilke ve ülküleri İnsan ve Yurttaş Hakları Bildirisi'nde açıklanmıştır. Fransa'nın Avrupa kıtasındaki komşuları Belçika, Lüksemburg, Almanya, İsviçre, İtalya, İspanya, Monako ve Andorra'dır. Akdeniz'de İtalya'ya ait Sardinya adası'ndan sadece 12 km uzaktaki Korsika adası da Fransa'ya aittir. Sahip olduğu denizaşırı illerde de, Fransız Guyanası aracılığıyla Brezilya ve Surinam'a, Saint Martin Adası aracılığıyla da Hollanda Antilleri'ne sınırı vardır. Fransa, Manş Denizi'nde deniz yüzeyinin altından geçen Manş Tüneli'yle Birleşik Krallık'a bağlanmaktadır. Fransa, 17. yüzyılın ikinci yarısından bu yana dünya genelinde uluslararası ilişkiler alanında önde gelen ülkelerden olmuştur. 18. ve 19. yüzyıllar arasında, Fransa dönemin en büyük sömürge imparatorluklarından birini kurmuştur. Bu dönemlerde Fransa'nın sınırları batı Afrika'dan, güneydoğu Asya'ya kadar uzanmış, etki ettiği bölgelerdeki toplumların kültür ve siyasetlerinde belirgin izler bırakmıştır. Dünya sıralamasında 6. sırada bulunan nominal gayrisafi yurtiçi hasılası ve 8. sırada yer alan satın alma gücü paritesi ile ileri bir ekonomiye sahiptir ve gelişmiş ülkeler sınıfında yer almaktadır. İş gezileri için gelenler dâhil, ülkede yirmi dört saatten az kalanlar hariç tutulmak üzere, yıllık olarak ağırladığı yaklaşık 82 milyon turistle Fransa, dünyada en çok ziyaret edilen ülkedir. Fransa, Avrupa Birliği adlı siyasi ve ekonomik örgütlenmenin kurucu üyelerinden biridir ve birlik üyesi ülkeler içinde yüzölçümü en büyük olanıdır. Ülke, bunun yanında Birleşmiş Milletler'in de kurucu üyelerinden, Frankofon'un, G8 Zirveleri'nin, Latin Birliği'nin ve NATO'nun da katılımcılarındandır. Birleşmiş Milletler Güvenlik Konseyi'nin beş daimi üyesinden biridir. 360 etkin savaş başlığı ve 59 nükleer santraliyle önemli bir nükleer güçtür. Etimoloji "Fransa" adı, Frankların yurdu anlamına gelen Francia sözcüğüne dayanır. Ancak frank sözcüğünün kökeniyle ilgili pek çok farklı iddia vardır. Bunlardan biri, bu sözcüğün kökeninin ön Germen dillerinde cirit, kargı, mızrak gibi anlamlara gelen frankon''a dayandığı yönündedir. Bir başka köken varsayımı da frank teriminin eski Cermen dillerinde ''özgür anlamına gelen frei sözcüğünden geldiğidir. Frank sözcüğü çağdaş Fransızcada franc biçiminde hâlâ yaşamaktadır ve 2000 yılında Euro Fransa'nın resmî para birimi olana dek Fransa'da kullanılan parayı adlandırmak için de kullanılmıştır. Çağdaş Almancada Fransa bugün bile Frankreich (Türkçe: Frank Imparatorluğu) olarak adlandırılır. Ancak bunu Charlemagne yanî Şarlman'ın Kutsal Roma Cermen İmparatorluğu'ndan ayırt edebilmek için eski olan krallığa Frankenreich (Türkce: Frank'ların Imaparatoru) denir. Frank sözcüğü Roma İmparatorluğu'nun çöküşünden Orta Çağa kadar daha az yaygın biçimde kullanılagelmiş ancak Hugh Capet'in Fransa Kralı olarak taç giymesinin ardından yaygın biçimde, gelecekte Fransa olarak anılacak Fransa Krallığı'nı anlatmak için kullanılmaya başlanmıştır. Fransa tarihi Günümüz Fransa'sının sınırları hemen hemen eskiden Kelt Galyalıları (Fransızca: Celte Gaulois, okunuşu: selt golwa) tarafından yurt edinilen Antik Galya'nın (Fransızca: Gaule, okunuşu: gol) sınırlarıyla aynıdır. Galya, İ.Ö. 1. yüzyılda Roma İmparatoru Julius Caesar tarafından ele geçirilince Galya halkları yavaş yavaş Roma kültürünü ve Roma dilini benimsediler. Daha sonra zamanla bu dil kendi içinde değişerek çağdaş Fransızcanın temellerini oluşurdu. Fransa topraklarında Hıristiyanlık ilk olarak İ.S. 2. ve 3. yüzyıllarda görüldü ve sonraki iki yüzyıl içinde öylesine hızlı yayılma olanağı buldu ki, Aziz Jerome yazılarında Galya'nın "sapkınlıktan kurtulmuş" olan tek bölge olduğunu yazdı. thumb|right|230px|1477'de Fransa, Kırmızı çizgi: Fransa Krallığı'nın sınırları, Açık mavi alanlar: Doğrudan yönetilen kraliyet toprakları. İ.S. 4. yüzyılda, Galya'nın Ren Nehri kıyısındaki doğu sınırları Germen boyları tarafından yönetiliyordu. Bu topluluklar içinde en etkili olanı, Fransa'ya antik Francie adını da veren Franklardı. Günümüzde kullanılan Fransa adıysa Paris dolaylarında bulunan Capet krallarının yönettiği derebeyliğin bulunduğu bölgenin adından gelir. Roma İmparatorluğu'nun düşüşünden sonra, Avrupa topraklarında yayılan Germen boyları içinde Franklar, Aryanizm'e değil de, Katolikliğe giren ilk topluluklardı. Bu nedenle Fransa'ya “Kilisenin en büyük kızı” (La fille ainée de l’Église) sıfatı verilmiş, Franklar da buna dayanarak kendilerini “Fransa'nın en iyi Hıristiyanları” olarak adlandırmışlardır. Ayrı bir ülke olarak Fransa tarihinin başlamasıysa 843 tarihli Verdun Antlaşması uyarınca Karolenj İmparatorluğu'nun Doğu Frank Krallığı, Batı Frank Krallığı ve Orta Frank Krallığı olarak üçe ayrılmasıyla başladı. Batı Frank Krallığı hemen hemen bugünkü Fransa topraklarını kaplıyordu ve nitekim çağdaş Fransa'nın temelleri bu krallık üzerine kuruldu. Karolenj Hanedanı Fransa'yı 987 yılında Fransa Dükü ve Paris Kontu Hugh Capet'nin, Fransa kralı olarak taç giymesine kadar yönetti. Onun soyundan gelenler ile Valois ve Bourbon hanedanları da aşamalı bir dizi savaşla ülkede birliği sağladılar. Krallık yönetimi 17. yüzyılda ve kral XIV. Louis'nin döneminde doruğa ulaştı. Bu süreçte Fransa, Avrupa kıtasının en kalabalık ülkesi hâline geldi ve Avrupa kültürü, politikaları ve ekonomisi üzerinde en etkili güçlerden biri oldu. Fransızca dönemin diplomasi dili oldu ve uzun süre bu niteliği koruyarak kaldı. Aydınlanma çağı da büyük ölçüde Fransız entelektüel çevrelerinde gerçekleşti. Fransız biliminsanları 18. yüzyılda büyük bilimsel buluşların altına imzalarını attılar. Ayrıca Fransa bu dönemlerde Afrika, Amerika ve Asya kıtalarında birçok denizaşırı toprak edindi. Krallıktan cumhuriyete right|230px|thumb|[[Bastil hapishanesi baskınının betimlenmesi]] Fransa'da krallık sistemi 1789 yılında gerçekleşen Fransız Devrimi'ne dek hüküm sürdü. Fransız Devrimi sırasında dönemin Fransa kralı XVI. Louis ve eşi Marie Antoinette ile onlara yakınlığı olduğu düşünülen yüzlerce Fransız vatandaşı öldürüldü. Kısa süreli bir dizi yönetim denemesinden sonra Napolyon Bonapart 1799'da cumhuriyetin kontrolünü ele aldı ve kendini önce Birinci Konsül, daha sonra, günümüzde Birinci İmparatorluk (1804–1814) adıyla anılan devletin imparatoru ilan etti. Napolyon Savaşları olarak bilinen bir dizi savaşın ardından, Bonaparte ailesinin yardımıyla Napolyon kıta Avrupasının büyük bölümünü ele geçirdi. Yeni elde edilen bu topraklara daha sonra Bonaparte ailesinin üyeleri Fransa'ya bağlı kral olarak atandı. 1815 yılında yapılan Waterloo Savaşı'nda Napolyon'un son yenilgisinden sonra Fransa'da krallık yönetimine geri dönüldü. Ancak bu kez kralın yetkilerine anayasal kısıtlamalar getirildi. 1830 yılında çıkan bir sivil ayaklama olan Temmuz Devrimi'yle Bourbon Hanedanı tümüyle kaldırılarak anayasal krallığa dayanan Temmuz Monarşisi getirildi. Bu yönetim biçimi 1848 yılına dek sürdü. Bu arada kurulan İkinci Cumhuriyet oldukça kısa süreli oldu ve 1852 yılında III. Napolyon İkinci İmparatorluğu kurunca yıkıldı. 1870 yılında başlayan Fransa-Prusya Savaşı'nda yenilen III. Napolyon bunun üzerine tahttan indirildi ve bu yönetim rejimi de Üçüncü Cumhuriyet'in kurulmasıyla fesholdundu. Fransa 17. yüzyıldan başlayarak 1960'lara dek bir sömürge devleti kimliğiyle var oldu. 19. ve 20. yüzyıllarda dünyanın dört bir yanında edindiği sömürge toprakları Fransa'yı İngiltere'den sonra ikinci büyük sömürge imparatorluğu hâline getirdi. 1919 ve 1939 yılları arasında gücünün doruklarındayken Fransız Sömürge İmparatorluğu'nun yüzölçümü 12.347.000 kilometrekareye erişti. Fransa'nın Avrupa'daki toprakları da işin içine katılınca 12.898.000 kilometrekareye ulaşan Fransız egemenlik sahası dünya topraklarının %8.6'sını kaplar durumdaydı. 230px|thumb|[[9 Mayıs 1950 tarihli Schuman Bildirgesi Avrupa Birliği'nin kuruluş atağı olarak tanımlanmaktadır.]] I. Dünya Savaşı'ndan da, II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan da galip taraf olarak çıkmasına karşın Fransa büyük bir insan kaybına ve maddi zarara uğramış, Avrupa'daki toprakları her iki savaşta da yer yer ya da tümüyle Alman güçlerince işgâl edilmiştir. Fransa'da 1930'lu yıllara Halk Cehpesi Hükûmeti'nin yaptığı toplumsal yenilikler damgasını vurmuştur. II. Dünya Savaşı'nın sonrasında Dördüncü Cumhuriyet kurulmuş ve Fransa'nın dünya siyasi ve ekonomik politikalarında etkili bir güç olarak kalabilmesi için ülkenin mevcut durumunun korunmasına çalışılmıştır. Fransa o zamana dek elinde bulundurduğu sömürge topraklarını korumaya çalışmışsa da daha sonra bu konuda sorunlar yaşamıştır. 1946'da Çinhindi'nin yönetimini yeniden ele geçirmek için yapılan harekât Birinci Çinhindi Savaşı'nın çıkmasına neden olmuş ve 1954 yılında Dien Bien Phu Çarpışması'nda Fransız güçleri bölgesel güçlere karşı yenilerek bölgeden çekilmişlerdir. Bundan yalnızca birkaç ay sonra, Fransa Cezayir halkının başlattığı bağımsızlık savaşında yine, hatta daha sert bir direnişle karşı karşıya kalmıştır. O dönemde Pied-noir adı verilen milyonlarca Avrupa kökenli sakini olan Cezayir'in kontrolünü bırakıp bırakmamak konusunda Fransa'da büyük tartışmalar yaşanmış ve ülke bir iç savaşın eşiğine gelmiştir. 1958 yılında istikrarsız ve zayıf durumda bulunan cumhuriyetin yerine, yeni bir anayasa oluşturulması öngörülerek cumhurbaşkanının yetkilerini artıran ve günümüzde de hâlâ süren Beşinci Cumhuriyet'in kurulması kararına varılmıştır. Kurulan bu son cumhuriyetin başkanlığına Charles de Gaulle gelmiş ve Gaulle Cezayir'deki savaşı bitirecek önlemleri alırken ülkeyi de birlik içinde tutmayı başarmıştır. Cezayir Bağımsızlık Savaşı, Cezayir'in başkenti Cezayir'de yapılan barış görüşmeleriyle 1962'de çözümlenmiş ve bu olay Cezayir'in bağımsız bir ülke olmasıyla son bulmuştur. Son yarım yüzyıl içinde Fransa'nın Almanya'ya karşı yürüttüğü barışçıl tutum ve iş birliği ilişkileri Avrupa Birliği'nin ekonomik bütünleşmesinde esas teşkil etmiştir. Bu olumlu havanın en önemli sonucu ocak 1999'da avronun birlik üyesi ülkeler arasında ortak para birimi olarak kabul edilmesi olmuştur. Avrupa Birliği'nin önde gelen güçlerinden olan Fransa'da seçmenler Avrupa Birliği Anayasası oluşturmak için hazırlanan antlaşmayı halkoylamasında reddetmişse de, bu anayasa taslağının kapsadığı hükümleri bir antlaşma içinde uygulmaya sokmayı öngören Lizbon Antlaşması, Şubat 2008'de Fransız Parlamentosu'nda kabul edilmiştir. Coğrafya thumb|right|Fransa'nın uzaydan görünümü Metropolitan Fransa olarak adlandırılan, ülkenin Avrupa sınırları içinde bulunan bölümü, kıtanın batı bölümünde yer almaktadır. Ancak Fransa; Kuzey Amerika, Karayipler, Güney Amerika, Hint Okyanusu, Büyük Okyanus ve Antarktika'ya yayılan geniş bir coğrafyada çok sayıda il ve özel bölgeye de sahiptir. Bunlardan doğrudan Fransa'ya ait olanlar denizaşırı iller; kendi içlerinde bağımsız, savunma konusunda Fransa ile anlaşmalı olan ortak ülkeler ise collectivités d'outre-mer kısaca COM (Türkçe: Denizaşırı Topluluklar) olarak adlandırılır. Fransa'nın Avrupa kıtasındaki toprakları 547.030 kilometrekarelik bir alan kaplar. Bu alanla Fransa, Avrupa Birliği içinde İspanya'dan biraz farkla toprak bakımından en büyük ülke sıfatını taşır. Fransa toprakları, batıda ve kuzeyde kıyı ovalarından, güneydoğuda Alp dağ zincirine, iç Fransa'da Massif Central olarak anılan yüksek bölgelere ve güneybatıda Pirenelere kadar uzanan değişik bölgelerde, farklı yer şekillerine sahiptir. Alplerde yer alan ve Batı Avrupa'yla Avrupa Birliği'nin en yüksek noktası olan 4807 metre yüksekliğindeki Mont Blanc, Fransa ile İtalya sınırında yer almaktadır. Kıta Fransası ayrıca Loire Nehri, Garonne Nehri, Seine Nehri ve Rhône Nehri gibi büyük ve karmaşık bir akarsu ağıyla örülmüştür. En alçak noktası deniz yüzeyinin iki metre altında bulunan Camargue deltası içinde yer almaktadır. Yüzölçümü 8.680 kilometrekare olan Korsika adası ise Akdeniz kıyısındaki Nice kentine 128 deniz mili uzaklıktadır. thumb|left|250px|Fransız münhasır ekonomik bölgesi tüm dünya sularında 1 milyon km2ye ulaşır. Denizaşırı iller ve ortak topraklar da işin içine katıldığında Fransa'nın toplam yüzölçümü 674.843 kilometrekaredir. (Antarktika, Adélie Bölgesi hariç) Bu hâliyle Fransa yeryüzünün %0.45'ini kaplar. 11 milyon kilometrekareyle Fransa, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nin ardından dünyanın en büyük ikinci münhasır ekonomik bölgesine de sahiptir. Kıta Fransası, Avrupa anakarasının batısında, 41 ile 51 kuzey paralelleri arasında yer alır. Kuzey ve kuzeybatı kesimlerinde ılıman iklim egemendir ve denizelliğin etkisi iç bölgelerin de iklimlerini biçimlendirmektedir. Güneydoğuda ise Akdeniz iklimi egemendir. Batı kesimler okyanusal iklim etkisi altındadır ve yüksek miktarda yağış alır. Bu bölgelerde kışlar ılık ve yazlar serin geçer. İç kesimlerde sıcak, fırtınalı yazlar ve soğuk ama kurak kışlar görülür. Alplerde ve ülkenin diğer yüksek kesimlerinde Alp iklimi yaşanır. Bu soğuk bölgelerde yılıın belirli dönemlerinde sıcaklıklar sıfırın altında seyreder ve yağan kar altı ay yerde kalır. Yönetim thumb|Fransa Cumhuriyeti'nin simgesi; Marianne figürlü bayrak Fransa Cumhuriyeti, yarı başkanlık sistemiyle yönetilen, köklü bir demokrasi geçmişine sahip üniter bir devlettir. Beşinci Fransa Cumhuriyeti olan günümüz Fransasının anayasası 28 Eylül 1958 yılında yürütülen bir halkoylaması sonucu onaylanmıştır. Bu anayasa parlamentoya oranla devletbaşkanının yetkilerini arttıran yasalar içerir. Fransa'da devlet yönetiminin iki kanadı vardır: Fransa Cumhurbaşkanı ve Hükûmet. Ülkenin cumhurbaşkanı ülke çapında 18 yaşını doldurmuş ve oy kullanma hakkı olan tüm seçmenler tarafından beş yıllık dönem için (eskiden yedi yıl) seçilir. Hükûmet ise cumhurbaşkanı tarafından atanan bir başbakan tarafından yönetilir. Fransız Parlamentosu iki meclisli bir yasama organıdır: Fransa Ulusal Meclisi (Assemblée Nationale) ve Senato (Sénat). Ulusal meclisteki milletvekilleri geldikleri yerel seçim bölgesini temsil ederler ulusal seçimlerde 5 yıllık süre için seçilirler. Seçilen 577 milletvekili Bourbon Sarayı'nda toplanır. Ulusal meclisin bakanlar kurulunu düşürme yetkisi vardır. Bu nedenle partilerarası koltuk dağılımı hükûmetin kararına doğrudan etki eder. 343 senatör ise tüm Fransa çapında halk tarafından seçilmiş olan belediye meclisi üyelerinden, il (département) yerel meclis üyelerinden, Bölge (Région) yerel meclis üyelerinden oluşan seçmenler tarafından dokuz yıllık bir süre için seçilir. Senato seçimleri her 3 yılda bir yapılır ve her seçimde senatonun üçte biri yenilenir. 2010'dan itibaren senatörler 6 yıllık bir süre için seçilecektir ve yine her üç yılda bir yapılan seçimlerde yarısı yenilenecektir. Senato Lüksemburg Sarayı'nda (Palais du Luxembourg) toplanır. Senato'nun yasama gücü sınırlıdır: Senato ile ulusal meclis arasında anlaşmazlık olması durumunda son söz Ulusal Meclis'e aittir. Meclisin gündemini belirlemede hükûmetin büyük etkisi vardır. Ulusal meclis ve senato birlikte, Versailles şatosunda toplanıp Fransa Parlamentosu'nu oluştururlar. Yalnızca anayasa değişikliğiyle ilgili olarak ve uluslararası bazı anlaşmaları onaylamak amacıyla toplanırlar. Fransa politikaları iki ana politik görüş çevresinde şekillenir: sol görüşlü politikacılar Fransa Sosyalist Partisi etrafında, sağ görüşlü politikacılar Halk Hareketi Birliği partisi etrafında örgütlenmişlrdir. Meclisin yürütme kanadında Halk Hareketi'ne mensup vekiller çoğunluktadır. Hukuk thumb|upright|Fransa'nın uyduğu temel ilkeler 1789 [[İnsan ve Yurttaş Hakları Bildirisi'nde yer almaktadır.]] Fransa, çoğunluğu yazılı hükümlerden oluşan bir medenî hukuk sistemi kullanır. Hukukun üstünlüğü olgusunun temel ilkeleri, I. Napoléon tarafından oluşturulan 1804 tarihli Fransız Medenî Hukuku'nda bulunur. İnsan ve Yurttaş Hakları Bildirisi hükümlerince yasalar yalnızca topluma dokuncası bulunan eylemleri yasaklayabilir. Fransız hukukuna göre yasaklara yalnızca gereksinim duyulması hâlinde başvurulur. Fransız hukuku; özel hukuk ve kamu hukuku olmak üzere iki temel alana ayrılır. Özel hukuk, özellikle medenî hukuk ve ceza hukukunu kapsar. Kamu hukuku ise idare hukuku ile anayasa hukuku konularıyla ilgilenir. Ancak Fransız hukuk sistemi uygulamada medenî hukuk, ceza hukuku ve anayasa hukuku olmak üzere üç birimden oluşur. Fransa, dinî hukuk kurallarını tanımayan laik bir devlet yapılanmasına sahiptir. Bu bağlamda Fransız yasaları hazırlanırken herhangi bir dinî inanç ya da değere göre hareket edilmez. Fransa'da tanrıya ya da dinlere sövmenin ve 1791'de de cinsel eylemleri kısıtlayan yasaların kaldırılmasıyla Fransa hukukunda dinle ilintili herhangi bir yasa kalmamıştır. Ancak genel ahlâk kurallarına aykırı eylemler (contraires aux bonnes mœurs) ve kamu düzenini bozacak eylemler (trouble à l'ordre public) zaman zaman yaptırımlara tâbi tutulmaktadır. Fransa'da makabline şamil yasalar yasaktır ve hazırlanan yasaların yürürlüğe girmesi için Fransa Resmî Gazetesi'nde (Fransızca: Journal Officiel de la République Française) yayınlanmış olması gerekmektedir. Dış ilişkiler thumb|250px|upright|Frankofoni'yi simgeleyen bayrak Fransa, Birleşmiş Milletler'in kurucu üyelerindendir ve elinde bulundurduğu koşulsuz veto hakkıyla Birleşmiş Milletler Güvenlik Konseyi'nin de daimi üyelerinden biri konumundadır. Dünya Ticaret Örgütü, Pasifik Topluluğu ve Hint Okyanusu Komisyonu'nun da üyesidir. Karayip Ülkeleri Birliği'nin işbirlikçi üyesi ve tümüyle ya da kısmen Fransızca konuşan ülkelerin oluşturduğu Uluslararası Frankofoni Örgütü'nün başta gelen katılımcılarındandır. Ekonomik Kalkınma ve İşbirliği Örgütü'nün (OECD), UNESCO'nun, Interpol'ün, Uluslararası Ağırlıklar ve Ölçüler Bürosu'nun genel merkezlerine ev sahipliği yapar. Fransa 1953 yılında Birleşmiş Milletler'den ülkeyi uluslararası düzeyde simgeleyecek bir arma seçmesi için bir talep almış bunun üzerine günümüzde de Fransız pasaportlarının üstünde kullanılmakta olan simge kabul edilmiştir. Fransa'nın dış ilişkileri büyük ölçüde kurucu üyesi olduğu Avrupa Birliği politikalarınca şekillenmektedir. Avrupa'da her zaman etkili bir güç olan Fransa, 1960'larda Birleşik Krallık'ın Avrupa Birliği'ne girmemesi için politika gütmüş, 1990'larda ise yeniden birleşen Almanya'yla yakın ilişkiler geliştirme yoluna gitmiştir. NATO üyesi de olan Fransa, cumhurbaşkanı Charles de Gaulle döneminde alınan kararla NATO'nun askerî kanadından çıkmıştır. NATO'nun askeri kanadına Nicolas Sarkozy döneminde yeniden katılmıştır. Yine 1990'larda Fransız Polinezyası'nda yaptığı yeraltı nükleer denemelerden ötürü uluslararası alanda büyük eleştirilere maruz kalmıştır. Ülke, 2003 yılında Irak'ın Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nce işgâl edilmesine şiddetle karşı çıkmıştır. Geçmiş dönemde Afrika'da bulunan sömürgeleri üzerinde günümüzde de çok büyük etkisi bulunmaktadır ve Fildişi Sahilleri ile Çad'a barışgücü askerleri de göndermiştir. Askeriye Fransa, askeri alanda halen dünyanın ve Avrupa'nın en güçlü ülkelerindendir. Yüzyıllara uzanan bir dönem boyunca yerkürenin dört bir yayındaki askeri mevcudiyetiyle dünyanın en güçlü ülkelerinden biri gözüyle bakılan Fransa'nın II. Dünya Savaşı'nda Alman ordusu karşısında yalnızca altı haftalık bir direnişten sonra teslim olması, sadece bu gücün sürekliliğini sekteye uğratmakla kalmamış aynı zamanda Fransa'nın müttefiklerini de korkutmuş ve Fransa'yı işgalden kurtarma seferberliği başlatmalarına ön ayak olmuştur. Günümüzde Fransa; ABD, Rusya Federasyonu ve Çin Halk Cumhuriyeti'nden sonra dünyanın en büyük dördüncü nükleer gücünü elinde bulundurmaktadır. Fransa, 350 bin kişilik askeri personele sahiptir. 31 Temmuz 2007'de Cumhurbaşkanı Nikolas Sarkozy, Devlet Konseyi üyelerinden Jean-Claude Mallet'e Fransa'nın savunmasına yönelik geniş kapsamlı bir gözden geçirme planı üzerinde çalışacak 35 üyeli bir komisyon kurulması direktifini vermiştir. Komisyon ilk çalışma taslağını 2008 başlarında yayınlamıştır. Komisyonun tavsiyeleri doğrultusunda Cumhurbaşkanı Sarkozy, 2008'in yaz aylarından itibaren Fransız savunma siyaseti ve yapılanmasında kökten değişiklikleri başlatmıştır. Avrupa siyasetinde ve güç dengelerinde Soğuk Savaş sonrası meydana gelen değişimlere ayak uydurmak amacıyla, Fransız ordusunun geleneksel odağındaki bölgesel toprakların savunulması doktrini küresel tehdit ortamındaki sorunların üstesinden gelme gayretlerine yöneltilmiştir. Yeniden yapılanma kapsamında, gerek Fransa'nın kent merkezlerinde gerekse Afrika'nın Fransızca konuşulan bölgelerinde tedhiş ağlarının tanımlanması ve imhası Fransız ordusunun birincil görevi haline getirilmiştir. Aynı kapsamda, Fransız güçlerinin yeniden yapılanması ve küresel müdahale kabiliyetine sahip olması için gerekli mali kaynakların sağlanması amacıyla ihtiyaç fazlası üslerin kapatılması ve yeni silah sistemlerine ilişkin projelerin askıya alınması da gündeme gelmiştir. Ayrıca, Fransa'nın eski Cumhurbaşkanı General Charles de Gaulle'ün Mart 1966 tarihinde ülkeyi NATO'nun komuta yapısından çıkarması ve ABD askerlerinin Fransa topraklarından çekilmesini istemesinden 43 yıl sonra, yürürlüğe konan bu tarihi değişim planı çerçevesinde, Sarkozy Mart 2009'da Fransa'nın ittifakın askeri kanadına tam üye sıfatıyla dönme niyetini de açıklamıştır. Ulaşım thumb|left|250px|TGV Sud-Est, Fransa Güneydoğu Hızlı Treni 31.840 kilometrelik uzunluğuyla Fransa demiryolu ağı, Batı Avrupa'nın en gelişmişidir. Fransa'da demiryolları Fransa Ulusal Demiryolları Kurumu (Fransızca: Société Nationale des Chemins de fer français, SNCF) tarafından işletilir. Fransız yüksek hızlı trenleri Thalys, Eurostar ve 320 kilometre hıza çıkabilen TGV'dir. Eurotunnel Shuttle ile birlikte Eurostar, Manş Tüneli'nde işleyerek Fransa ile Birleşik Krallık'ı birbirine bağlar. Bunun yanı sıra Fransa, Andorra dışındaki tüm komşularına demiryolu ağıyla bağlıdır. Şehiriçi ve şehirlerarası ulaşımda da yeraltı demiryolu sistemleri ve otobüs hatlarını tamamlayan tramvay hatları oldukça gelişmiştir. Demiryollarının bu denli gelişmiş olmasının başlıca nedeni şehirlerarası yolcu taşımacılığının SNCF'in tekelinde olması, yani özel otobüs firmalarının olmamasıdır. Fransa'da ayrıca uzunluğu toplamda 893.300 kilometreyi bulan bir karayolu ağı da bulunmaktadır. Başkent Paris ve çevresi en yoğun yol ve otoyol ağıyla örülmüş durumdadır ve ülkenin hemen her köşesiyle doğrudan bağlantısı bulunmaktadır. Fransa'daki yollarda ayrıca komşu ülkeler Belçika, İspanya, Andorra, Monako, İsviçre, Almanya ve İtalya'daki kentlerden gelen yoğun bir de uluslararası trafik vardır. Araçlar için yıllık ruhsat kayıt ücreti ya da yol vergisi alınmamaktadır ancak otoyollara girişlerde gişeler aracılığıyla ücret toplanmaktadır. Yeni araba pazarı büyük ölçüde yerli markaların egemenliğindedir: Renault %23 (Fransa'da 2003 yılında satılan arabalara oranı), Peugeot (%20.1) ve Citroën (%13.5).L'automobile magazine, hors-série 2003/2004 page 294 Fransa dünyanın en uzun köprüsü olan Millau Viyadüğü'ne ev sahipliği yapmaktadır ve ülkede Normandiya Köprüsü gibi pek çok önemli köprü daha bulunur. Fransa'da yaklaşık olarak 478 adet havaalanı bulunmaktadır. Paris dolaylarındaki Charles de Gaulle Uluslararası Havalimanı ülkedeki en işlek ve en önemli hava ulaşım merkezidir. Bu havalimanı ülkenin emtia ve yolcu ulaşımında en yoğun trafiği üstlenen merkezidir ve Paris'i dünyanın hemen hemen tüm büyük kentlerine bağlar. Air France, ülkenin ulusal ve resmî havayolu kurumu olmasına karşın ülkede pek çok sayıda yerli ve yabancı ulaşım firması da faaliyet gösterir. 10 adet büyük ölçekli limana sahip olan Fransa'nın en büyük limanı Marsilya'da bulunur ve bu liman aynı zamanda Akdeniz'deki en büyük liman olma özelliğini taşır. 14.932 kilometre uzunluğundaki suyolu ağı Fransa'da ulaşımın bir başka türüdür. Midi Kanalı aracılığıyla Akdeniz ve Atlas Okyanusu, Garonne Nehri'nden birbirine bağlanır. Yönetimsel birimler 250px|thumb|Fransa'nın 22 bölgesi ve 96 departmanı. [[Korsika dâhil ve Paris ayrıntılandırılmış.]] Fransa, toplamda 26 yönetimsel bölgeye ayrılmıştır. Bunlardan 22'si metropolitan Fransa olarak anılan, Fransa'nın Avrupa'da kalan toprakları içinde yer alır. 22 bölgeden anakara dışında kalan tek bölge Korsika Adası'dır. Geri kalan 4 bölge Fransa'nın denizaşırı topraklarındadır. Fransa'da yer alan tüm bu bölgeler ayrıca illere ayrılmıştır. Bu iller genelde alfabetik sıraya göre numaralandırılmıştır. Bu numaralar posta kodlarında ve araç plakalarında kullanılır. Fransa'da département adı verilen 100 il vardır ve bu illerde toplam sayıları 342'yi bulan ilçelere (arrondissement), bunlar da sayıları 4.032 olan kantonlara ayrılmıştır. Fransa'nın en küçük ölçekteki yönetimsel birimi seçilmiş birer başkanca yönetilen ve köy olarak adlandırılabilecek olan komünlerdir. Komünler hiyerarşide kantonların ardından gelirler. Fransa'da yer alan komünlerin sayısı 36.680'dir. Bu bölgeler, iller ve komünler birer yerel meclise sahiplerdir ve bir yönetici tarafından yönetilirler. Arrondissement adı verilen ilçeler ve kantonlar ise yalnızca belediye çapında yönetilmektedir. Ancak durum geçmişte böyle değildi. 1940'a dek ilçelerin de bir meclisi oluyordu ancak bu uygulama Vichy rejiminde askıya alındı ve Dördüncü Cumhuriyet'in kurulmasıyla 1946 yılında tümüyle ortadan kaldırıldı. Bölgeler ve iller Denizaşırı topraklar Fransa'nın 100 ili arasından 4'ü; Fransız Guyanası, Guadeloupe, Martinique ve Réunion denizaşırı topraklardır ve hepsi birlikte Fransa Cumhuriyeti'nin ve aynı zamanda Avrupa Birliği'nin birer parçasıdır. Kıta Fransasında yer alan iller ile eşit durumdadırlar. 26 bölge ve 100 ilin yanı sıra, Fransa Cumhuriyeti'nin 6 adet daha denizaşırı aidiyeti vardır. Bunlar, Fransız Polinezyası, Mayotte, Saint Barthélemy, Saint Martin, Saint Pierre ve Miquelon ile Wallis ve Futuna'dır. Bağımsız bir ülke ile Fransa toprağı arası bir durumda bulunan ve dünyada örneği bulunmayan (sui generis) Yeni Kaledonya, Fransa Güney ve Antarktika Toprakları ve Büyük Okyanus'taki Clipperton Adası da büyük Fransa'yı oluşturan topraklardır. Bu yerler Fransa'nın toprakları olmasına karşın, Fransa'nın üyesi olduğu Avrupa Birliği'nin dışında yer alırlar. Fransa'nın Büyük Okyanus'taki topraklarında para birimi olarak frank kullanımı sürmektedir ve değeri avronunkine göre ayarlanmaktadır. Ancak Avrupa Birliği içine dâhil olan 4 denizaşırı il, frank yerine avro kullanmaya geçmiştir. Ekonomi thumb|200px|left|Fransa, büyük ölçüde nükleer enerjiye bağımlıdır Fransa, Avrupa'nın iktisadi açıdan güçlü ülkelerinden olmakla birlikte, yakın dönemde uygulanmaya başlanan iktisadi dünya pazarına uygulama siyasetinde güçlüklerle karşılaştığını 1971-1976 dönemi arasında ticaret bilançosunun 1986 yılı dışında sürekli açık vermiş olması da kanıtlamaktadır. Bu olumsuz nokta bir yana bırakılırsa Fransa, tarım ürünleri bolluğu ve çeşitliliği ile Avrupa Ekonomik Topluluğu içinde birinci sırada, süt ürünleri açısından da dünyada dördüncü sırada (nitekim Fransa tarım- besin sanayi ürünleri dışsatımında dünya ikincisidir) yer almasının yanı sıra, sanayisi de çok güçlü bir ülkedir. Endüstri, ülke gelirinin çeyreğini ve ticaret kazancının %80`inden fazlasını karşılar. Devlet 1990ların başından beri Fransa Telecom, Fransız Havayolları ve bankalar gibi diğer endüstrilerdeki hisselerini elden çıkarmaya başlamıştır. Yüksek orandaki işsizlik hala Fransa için sorun işgal etmektedir. Fransa, geniş refah imkânlarını ve muazzam devlet bürokrasisini kesmekten kaçınmış ve bütçe açığını kapatmak için savunma harcamalarını kesmeyi ve vergileri yükseltmeyi tercih etmiştir. Fransa, 1 Ocak 1999`daki Euro sistemi referandumuna diğer on Avrupa ülkesi ile birlikte katılmıştır. Ülkedeki satın alma gücü paritesi 1.871- trilyon $ olup, reel büyüme oranı %3.1'dir. Ülkenin %3.3'ü tarım, %26.1'i sanayi, %70.6'sı hizmet sektöründe çalışmaktadır. Enflasyon oranının tüketici fiyatlarında %2.3 olduğu ülkede iş gücü 27.88 milyon civarındadır. Ülkedeki işsizlik oranı %9.1'dir. Bununla beraber sanayi, makine, kimyasal ürünler, otomobil, metalürji, uçak, elektronik, tekstil, gıda ürünleri, turizm üzerine dayalıdır. Sanayinin büyüme oranı yaklaşık %1.5'tir. Ülkedeki tarım ürünleri buğday, tahıl, şeker pancarı, patates, üzüm, sığır, süt ürünleri, balık gibi alt bölümlere ayrılmaktadır. Ülkede ihracat miktarı 490 milyar $ olup, ülke; makine ve taşımacılık araçları, uçak, plastik ürünler, kimyasallar, eczacılık ürünleri, demir-çelik ve meşrubat gibi ürünler satmaktadır. Ülkenin en çok ihracat yaptığı ortakları, Almanya %14.7, İspanya %9.7, İtalya %8.7, Birleşik Krallık %8.3, Belçika %7.1, ABD %7.1 şeklindedir. Aynı şekilde ülkedeki ithalat miktarı 529.1 milyar $ olup, ülke; makine ve parçaları, araçlar, ham petrol, uçak, plastik ürünler, kimyasal ürünler almaktadır. Ülkenin ithalat ortakları Almanya %18.9, Belçika %10.7, İtalya %8.3, İspanya %7, Hollanda %6.6, Birleşik Krallık %5.9, ABD %5.1 şeklindedir. Ülkenin dış borç tutarı 3.461 trilyon $ kadardır. Para birimi Avro olan ülkenin mali yılı takvim yılına göre hesaplanmaktadır. Turizm thumb|Versay Sarayı, Fransa'daki önemli turistik mekânlardandır. 2007 yılında kaydedilen 81.9 milyon turistle Fransa, dünyada en çok ziyaret edilen ülke durumundadır. Fransa'dan sonra gelen ülkeler 58.5 milyon ile İspanya ve 51.1 milyonla Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'dir. Fransa'ya giriş yapan 81.9 milyon kişi hesaplanırken ülkede yirmi dört saatten az kalan ya da Kuzey Avrupa'dan İtalya, İspanya gibi ülkelere gitmek isteyenlerin otoyollar aracılığıyla yaptıkları kısa süreli yolculuklar sayılmaz. Fransa, tarihî yapıtlarla dolu şehirlere, kumsallara, tatil merkezlerine, kayak alanlarına ve kırsal bölgelere ev sahipliği yapar. Bunların yanı sıra Fransa ayrıca inanç turizmi ile de ön plana çıkar. Hautes-Pyrénées ilinde yer alan Lourdes kenti her yıl milyonlarca turist ağırlar. 2003 yılı verilerine göre Fransa'da en çok turist çeken yapı ve yerler: Eyfel Kulesi (6.2 milyon), Louvre Müzesi (5.7 milyon), Versay Sarayı (2.8 milyon), Musée d'Orsay (2.1 milyon), Arc de Triomphe (1.2 million), Pompidou Merkezi (1.2 milyon), Mont-Saint-Michel (1 milyon), Chambord Şatosu (711,000), Sainte-Chapelle (683,000), Haut-Kœnigsbourg Şatosu (549,000), Puy de Dôme (500,000), Musée Picasso (441,000), Carcassonne (362,000)'dur. Nüfus bilgileri thumb|right|1999 nüfus sayımına göre ülkede [[nüfus yoğunluğu.]] thumb|Nüfusu 100 binden fazla Fransız şehirleri Tahminî 65.1 milyonluk nüfusuyla Fransa, dünyada en yüksek nüfusa sahip on dokuzuncu ülke ve Avrupa Birliği içinde Almanya'dan sonra ikinci kalabalık ülkedir. Ülkenin en büyük kentleri, Paris, Marsilya, Lyon, Lille, Toulouse, Nice ve Nantes'dır. 2004 yılında Fransa'nın yıllık nüfus artış hızı %0.68 olarak belirlenmiş ve doğum ve kadın başına düşen çocuk sayısı oranları 2005 yılında da artmayı sürdürmüştür. 2006 yılında, toplam ölümlere karşın 300 bin yeni doğum olmuştur. 2002 yılında kadın başına düşen çocuk sayısı 1.88 iken, 2008 yılında bu sayı 2.02'ye yükselmiştir. 200px|thumb|left|Fransızcanın konuşulduğu yerler 2004 yılında, toplamda 140.033 kişi dış ülkelerden Fransa'ya göç etmiştir. Bunlardan 90.250'si Afrika ülkelerinden, 13.710'u ise Avrupa ülkelerinden gelmiştir. Daha sonraki yıl, 2005'te, dışarıdan alınan göç 135.890'a gerileyerek ufak bir azalma göstermiştir. Fransa, etnik açıdan geniş çeşitlilik gösteren bir ülkedir. Ülkede yaklaşık 6 milyon Mağripli ve tahminî 2.5 milyon kadar da siyahî yaşamaktadır.Europe's Minority Politicians in Short Supply. The Washington Post. April 24, 2005.In officially colorblind France, blacks have a dream - and now a lobby. Csmonitor.com. January 12, 2007. Günümüzde, Fransa nüfusunun yaklaşık olarak %40'ının tarihin çeşitli dönemlerinde yaşanan göç dalgarıyla ülkeye gelenlerden oluştuğu düşünülmektedir.Paris Riots in Perspective. ABC News. November 4, 2005. Fransa Ulusal Ekonomik Çalışmalar ve İstatistik Enstitüsü (kısaca) INSEE'nin yaptığı anketlere göre Fransa'da 4.9 milyon yabancı ülkelerde doğmuş göçmen vardır ve bunların 2 milyonu Fransız vatandaşlığı hakkı almışlardır. Fransa ayrıca Batı Avrupa'da en çok sığınma hakkı veren ülkedir. 2005 yılında Fransa'ya yaklaşık 50 bin sığınma isteminde bulunulmuştur. Fransa'nın üyesi olduğu Avrupa Birliği'nin serbest dolaşım özgürlüğü, diğer üye ülkeler arasında olduğu gibi Fransa'yı da kapsamaktadır ancak Fransa birlik üyesi Doğu Avrupa ülkelerden gelecek göçü frenlemek için birtakım girişimlerde bulunmuştur. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Çalışma ve Sosyal Güvenlik Bakanlığı Yurtdışı İşçi Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü'nün resmî verilere göre 31 Aralık 2006 tarihi itibarıyla çifte uyruklu vatandaş sayısı dahil olmak üzere 423.4711, Fransa'nın 2006 sayımlarına göre ülkede 400.0002 civarında Türk vatandaşı yaşamaktadır. Fransa'da uzun yıllardan beri tartışılagelen bir konu da ülke içinde kırsal bölgelerden büyük kentlere yönelik göçtür. 1960-1999 yılları arasındaki süreçte kırsal kesim illerinden on beşi nüfus kaybı yaşamıştır. Bunun en çarpıcı örneği nüfusunun %24'ünü iç göçle yitiren Creuse ili olmuştur. 1992 yılında alınan kararla, Fransa Cumhuriyeti anayasasının 2. maddesi uyarınca, Fransızca Fransa'nın tek resmî dilidir. Bu durumda Fransa Batı Avrupa'da yalnızca bir resmî dili olan tek ülkedir. (Mikrodevletler hariç) Ancak toplam sayıları 77'yi bulan pek çok yöresel dil, lehçe ve azınlık dili Kıta Fransası'nda ve denizaşırı illerde konuşulmaktadır. Yakın zamana dek Fransız hükûmeti ve ulusal eğitim sistemi bu dillerin öğrenimine olanak vermemekteydi ancak günümüzde bu diller kimi okullarda çeşitli düzeylerde öğretilmektedir. Portekizce, İtalyanca, Mağrip Arapçası ve Berber dilleri en çok konuşulan azınlık dillerindendir. İnançlar thumb|210px|Notre Dame Katedrali, Fransa'da Hristityanlığın en önemli simgelerinden thumb|210px|Fransa'da giderek artan müslüman nüfusun yaptırdığı bir cami Fransa, inanç özgürlüğünün anayasal olarak güvence altına alındığı laik bir ülkedir. Ocak 2007'de yürütülen bir anket çalışmasının sonuçlarına göre Fransızların %51'i kendilerini Hıristiyanlığın Katolik mezhebi ile ilişkilendirmiş, %31'i agnostik ya da ateist olduğunu belirtmiş, %10 başka dinlere inandığını dile getirmiş, %4'ü İslam inancına mensup olduğunu, %3'ü Protestan mezhebinden geldiğini, %1'i Yahudi, %1'i de Budist olduğunu söylemiştir. Franţa nu mai e o ţară catolică, Cotidianul 2007-01-11 Avrupa ülkelerinde istatistiksel araştırmalar Avrobarometre adlı kuruluşun yürüttüğü daha günel bir çalışmaya göre, Fransız halkının %34'ü bir tanrının varlığına inandığını,%27'si bir tür yaşam gücü ya da kutsal varlığa inandığını, %33'ü ise herhangi bir tanrının varlığına inanmadığını ortaya koymuştur. Fransa'da yaşayan müslümanların sayısı konusundaki varsayımlar oldukça değişkendir. 1999 yılında yapılan nüfus sayımı verilerine göre Fransa'da yaşayan ve müslüman olması olası kişilerin sayısı 3.7 milyon olarak hesaplanmıştır. (O dönemki nüfusun %6.3'ü) Ancak 2003 yılında Fransa İçişleri Bakanlığı'nın yayınladığı ülkedeki tahminî müslüman sayısı 5-6 milyon olarak açıklanmıştır.Müslüman nufusu çoğunlukla Arap, Magrib,siyahi kökenliler ve Türk'ler oluşturmaktadır. (Nüfusun %8 ilâ 10'u)France to train imams in 'French Islam', The Guardian Fransa'da yaşayan yahudilerin toplam sayısı ise 600 bindir ve Avrupa'daki en büyük yahudi diasporasıdır. Fransa'daki laiklik olgusu 1905 yılından bu yana Fransız hükûmetinin herhangi bir dini tanımasına engel olmaktadır. Bunun yerine Fransız hükûmeti yalnızca dinî kurum, dernek ve örgütlenmeleri tanır ve mevcut yasalar uyarınca bu oluşumların politikaya müdahale etmesine engel olur. Scientology, Tanrı'nın Çocuğu, Moon tarikatı ve Güneş Tapınağı gibi dinî akımlar Fransa'da tarikat olarak görülür ve diğer dinler ile aynı eşit statüye sahip değillerdir. Tarikatlar ise Fransa'da hoş karşılanmayan oluşumlardır. Dil 210px|thumb|Eski bir Fransızca metin örneği Fransa'nın tek resmî dili Fransızcadır ancak ülkede pek çok yerel dil, lehçe ve azınlık dili de yaygın olarak konuşulur. Bu dilleri konuşanlar çoğunlukla Fransızcayı da akıcı biçimde konuşan iki-dilli kimselerdir. Fransızca Avrupa Birliği'nin, Afrika Birliği'nin ve Birleşmiş Milletler'in de resmî dillerinden biridir. Fransızca Hint-Avrupa dil ailesinin Roman dilleri koluna bağlıdır. Latin harfleriyle yazılır ancak özel işaret almış pek çok ekleme harf barındırır. Zengin bir sözcük dağarcığına sahiptir. Académie française adıyla anılan Fransız Akademisi tarafından düzenlenir. Fransa'da Fransızca dışında yetmişin üzerinde dil ve lehçe konuşulur. Bunlardan pek çoğu Franszıca ile yakın akrabadır. Ancak Baskça ve azınlık dilleri tümüyle Fransızcadan farklı olup geniş ölçüde ülkede konuşulmaktadır. Fransa'da konuşulan dillerin dil ailelerine göre dağılımı: INSEE tarafından yürütülen ve 45.762 kişiyle görüşülerek hazırlanmış anket sonuçları Kamu sağlığı Fransa verilen sağlık hizmetleri, 1997 yılında Dünya Sağlık Örgütü tarafından birinci sırada gösterilmiştir. Sağlık hizmetleri, AIDS, kanser ve kistik fibrozis gibi kronik hastalıkları olan yurttaşlar için genelde ücretsizdir. Fransa'da ortalama beklenen yaşam süresi 79.73'tür. 2007 yılı itibarıyla Fransa'da yaşayan kişilerin 140 bininde HIV/AİDS virüsü bulunmaktadır. Bu da toplum nüfusun %O.4'üne denk gelmektedir. Tüm diğer Avrupa Birliği üyesi ülkeler gibi Fransa da Avrupa Birliği'nin çevre konusunda hazırladığı yönergeler uyarınca hassas bölgelere yapılan kanalizasyon salınımı belli bir düzeye kadar azaltmak durumundadır. Ancak 2006 yılında Fransa ulaşması gereken noktanın yalnızca %40'ını gerçekleştirebilmiş ve Avrupa Birliği içinde bu kriterlere en az uyan ülkelerden biri olmuştur. Fransa'da ötanazi yasaktır, ancak kanser hastası Chantal Sébire'in 21 Mart 2008 tarihinde ölümünün ardından otopsi bulgularındaki kuşkular, ülkede ötanazi tartışmalarını yeniden alevlendirmiştir. Kültür thumb|[[Fransa Türkleri'nin takımlarına destekleri]] Fransa kültürü, ülkenin bulunduğu coğrafi konum, komşu uluslarla geliştirilen yoğun ilişkiler ve tarihin çeşitli dönemlerinde yaşanan göç dalgalarıyla şekillenmiştir. Özellikle başkent Paris, ülkenin kültür ve sanat merkezi olma görevini üstlenmiş ve gerek Avrupa'nın gerekse dünyanın en önde gelen kültür merkezlerinden biri olmuştur. Fransız sanatçılar, edebiyatçılar, modacılar günümüzde pek çok alanda önemli yapıtlar vermektedirler. Fransa'nın dışarıdan aldığı yoğun göç ve göçmenlerin ülkelerinden taşıdığı kültür ile Fransa'da günlük yaşamda önemli değişiklikler göze çarpmaktadır. Mutfak ve edebiyat alanlarında öne çıkan bu değişikliklerle Fransa her geçen gün daha çeşitli gelenekler doğmaktadır. Mimari Teknik olarak Fransız mimarisi olarak adlandırılabilecek özgün bir mimari türü bulunmasa da tam olarak doğru değildir. Gotik mimari ilk ortaya çıktığında bu şekilde adlandırılmış ancak Gotik teriminin ortaya atılmasıyla bu kullanım daha yaygın olarak kullanılmaya başlanmıştır. Genel olarak Fransa'da mimari eserler Roma döneminden başlar ve Romanesk (10. yüzyıl), Gotik (Orta Çağ), Barok (18. yüzyıl), Neoklasik (19. yüzyıl) ve çağdaş mimari olarak farklı kategorilerde incelenir. Eyfel Kulesi, Louvre Müzesi, Notre Dame Katedrali, Chartres Katedrali, Sacré-Cœur Bazilikası, Zafer Takı, Panthéon gibi binalar Fransa'nın en tanınmış mimari yapıtlarıdır. thumb|center|800px|Paris'in panoramik görüntüsü, şehrin önemli mimari yapıtları Edebiyat Fransız edebiyatı, dünyanın en zengin ve en etkileyici edebiyatlarından biridir. Fransız yazarlar başta epik şiir, lirik şiir, drama ve kurgu olmak üzere yazın türlerinin tümüne katkıda bulunmuşlardır. Fransız edebiyatı birçok ülkedeki yazarların çalışmalarını derinden etkilemiştir. 1600´larda, Klasisizm denilen Fransız kültürel hareketi tüm Avrupa edebiyatından önemli etki bırakmıştır. 1700´lerin Fransız yazarları Avrupa edebiyatını kontrol altına almışlardı. 1800´ler boyunca, Gerçekçilik (Realizm) ve Sembolizm, birçok dilde yazan yazarların çalışmalarını şekillendirmesine yardımcı olmuştur. 1900´lerde ise, Gerçeküstücülük (Sürrealizm) ve Egzistansiyalizm (Varoluşçuluk) Fransa sınırlarının dışına çıkarak diğer yazarlar, sanatçılar ve düsünürlerin çalışmalarını geniş ölçüde etkilemiştir. Fransız yazarların birçoğu, biçim, dil, tarz ve geleneğe önem vermiştir ve diğer dillerin yazarlarından daha fazla kurallar ve modellere bağlı kalmıştır. Genelde, Akılcılık (rasyonalizm) Fransız yazınını elinde tutmuştur. Akılcılık, insan eylemlerinde nedenselliği temel alır. Akılcılık; temiz, kendi kendini kontrol edebilen ve sanatsal ustalığa ulaşmış bir yazın yaratmıştır. Her ne kadar akılcılık Fransız edebiyatında hayatî bir rol oynadıysa da güclü bir deneysel nitelik zamanla Fransız yazınında öne çıkmıştır. Örneğin 1800´lerin başındaki Romantizm hareketi gibi dönemlerde, bu deneysellik duygu dolu ve bazen de tutkulu bir sanat yaratabilmiştir. Eğitim thumb|left|200px|[[Paris Üniversitesi]] Fransız eğitim sistemi üç ana okul çağına ayrılmıştır: ilköğretim (enseignement primaire), ortaöğretim (enseignement secondaire) ve yükseköğrenim (enseignement supérieur). İlk ve orta derecede öğrenim büyük ölçüde parasızdır ancak ülkede özel okullar da bulunmaktadır. Özellikle ülkenin dört bir yanına yayılmış durumda olan Katolik okulları bu özel okulların başını çekmektedir. Cumhuriyetçi geleneğin etkisi sonucu eğitim sistemi Fransız Devrimi ile ilan edilen dört temel ilke üzerine kuruludur: * Özgürlük, bazı koşullarda (sözleşmeler) özel kuruluşlara faaliyet olanağı tanır. '' * ''Kamu kuruluşlarında eğitim ücretsizdir. * Laik eğitim sistemi kamu eğitiminin yansızlığını güvence altına alır. * 6-16 yaş arası kız ve erkek çocuklarının eğitimi zorunludur. Eğitim örgütü, hiyerarşik ve merkezi bir yapıdadır. Eğitim kurumlarının örgütlenişi, ders saatleri, sistem ve programları Fransa Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı tarafından düzenlenir. Fransa'da okuryazarlık oranı %99'dur. Kıta Fransası'nda bu oran %100'e yakın seyretmektedir. 6.7 milyonu ilköğretimde ve 4.8 milyonu ortaöğretimde olmak üzere Fransa'da toplam 15 milyon öğrenci bulunmaktadır. Fransa'da her yıl eğitime genel bütçeden 64.6 milyon avro ayrılmaktadır. Spor thumb|[[Fransa Bisiklet Turu (Tour de France)]] Fransa'da spor ilgi odağındadır. Özellikle futbol, ülkede en çok tercih edilen spor dalıdır. FIFA yüzyılın oyuncuları listesinde, Fransa, ülke olarak Brezilya'nın hemen ardında, ikinci sırada yer almaktadır. Ülke bu sporun dışında hemen hemen her türlü sporda gelişmiştir. Örneğin ragbi, özellikle Paris ve Fransa'nın güneyinde futbolunkine yakın bir popülerliğe sahiptir. Millî ragbi takımı her Ragbi Dünya Kupası'na katılmış ve Altı Ulus Şampiyonası'na katılmaktadır. Fransa millî takımı on altı kez Altı Ulus Şampiyonası'nı kazanmış ve Ragbi Dünya Kupası'nda bir kez finale ulaşmıştır. Ekim 2007'de 2007 Ragbi Dünya Kupası Paris'te sunulmuştur. Fransa'da düzenlenen ve dünyanın en önemli bisiklet yarışlarından biri olan Tour de France (Fransa Bisiklet Turu) da ülkenin en çok izlenen spor olaylarından biridir. Mutfak thumb|200px|left|Çeşitli fransız peynirleri ve şarap Fransız mutfağının kökeni Orta Çağlara uzanır. Fransa mutfağı Fransız Devrimi sonrasında Kolonileşme döneminde dünya sahnesindeki kazandığı gücüyle orantılı olarak gelişmiştir. Napolyon Bonapart döneminde ün kazanmış Marie-Antoine Carême (1784-1833) gibi aşçılar haute cuisine (yüksek aşçılık sanatı) denilen özenli bir yemek tarzını geliştirerek Fransız mutfağına büyük katkılarda bulunmuşlardır. Fransız mutfağı Fransa'nın bölgelerine göre büyük farklılıklar gösterir. Kırmızı etten, deniz ürünlerine ve süt ürünlerine kadar çok değişik türlerde besin Fransız mutfağını biçimlendirir. Fransız mutfağının öne çıkan ögeleri şarap ve peynirdir. Fransa her yıl dünyaca ünlü şaraplarını ihraç ederek ekonomisine katkıda bulunduğu gibi tescillenmiş 1000'i aşkın peynir türüyle de dünyanın en önde gelen peynir üreticilerindendir. Fransa'da bağcılık ve şaraplarıyla ön plana çıkan bölgeler Alsace, Bordeaux, Burgonya, Champagne, Korsika, Jura, Languedoc-Roussillon, Loire, Provence, Rhône ve Savoy'dur. Fransa'nın en ünlü peynirleriyse Brie, Camembert ve Rokfor'dur. Fransız mutfağının dünyaya mâlolmuş ya da dünyaca tanınan diğer yemekleri arasında kruvasan, salyangoz yemeği, baget ekmeği, kaz ciğeri ve crème brûlée (krem brule) sayılabilir. Kaynaklar Ayrıca bakınız * Fransa'daki şehirler listesi Dış bağlantılar * Fransa haritası * Fransa'dan fotoğraflar * Fransa Büyükelçiliği Resmi Sitesi - Ankara * Fransa Ülke Profili DTM Dış Ticaret ve Ekonomisi }} }} Kategori:Fransa ace:Peurancih af:Frankryk als:Frankreich am:ፈረንሣይ an:Francia ang:Francland ar:فرنسا arc:ܦܪܢܣܐ arz:فرنسا ast:Francia ay:Phransiya az:Fransa ba:Франция bar:Frankreich bat-smg:Prancūzėjė bcl:Pransya be:Францыя be-x-old:Францыя bg:Франция bi:Franis bjn:Parancis bm:Franse bn:ফ্রান্স bo:ཧྥ་རན་སི། bpy:ফ্রান্স br:Bro-C'hall bs:Francuska bug:Perancis ca:França cdo:Huák-guók ce:Франци ceb:Pransiya ckb:فەڕەنسا co:Francia crh:Frenkistan cs:Francie csb:Francëjô cu:Франкїꙗ cv:Франци cy:Ffrainc da:Frankrig de:Frankreich diq:Fransa dsb:Francojska dv:ފަރަންސޭސިވިލާތް dz:ཕརཱནསི་ ee:France el:Γαλλία eml:Franza en:France eo:Francio es:Francia et:Prantsusmaa eu:Frantzia ext:Fráncia fa:فرانسه ff:Faransi fi:Ranska fiu-vro:Prantsusmaa fo:Frakland fr:France frp:France frr:Frånkrik fur:France fy:Frankryk ga:An Fhrainc gag:Franțiya gan:法國 gd:An Fhraing gl:Francia - France gn:Hyãsia got:���������������������� gu:ફ્રાન્સ gv:Yn Rank ha:Faransa hak:Fap-koet haw:Palani he:צרפת hi:फ़्रान्स hif:France hr:Francuska hsb:Francoska ht:Frans hu:Franciaország hy:Ֆրանսիա ia:Francia id:Perancis ie:Francia ilo:Fransia io:Francia is:Frakkland it:Francia ja:フランス jbo:fasygu'e jv:Prancis ka:საფრანგეთი kaa:Frantsiya kab:Fransa kbd:Фрэндж kg:Fwalansa kk:Франция kl:Franskit Nunaat km:បារាំង kn:ಫ್ರಾನ್ಸ್ ko:프랑스 koi:Франс krc:Франция ks:फ्रांस ksh:Frankreich ku:Fransa kv:Франция kw:Pow Frynk ky:Франция la:Francia lad:Fransia lb:Frankräich li:Frankriek lij:Fransa lmo:Frància ln:Falansia lo:ປະເທດຝະລັ່ງ lt:Prancūzija ltg:Praņceja lv:Francija mdf:Кранцмастор mg:Frantsa mhr:Франций mi:Wīwī mk:Франција ml:ഫ്രാൻസ് mn:Франц mr:फ्रान्स ms:Perancis mt:Franza mwl:Fráncia my:ပြင်သစ်နိုင်ငံ myv:Франция Мастор mzn:فرانسه na:Prant nap:Franza nds:Frankriek nds-nl:Frankriek ne:फ्रान्स nl:Frankrijk nn:Frankrike no:Frankrike nov:Fransia nrm:France nv:Dáághahii Dinéʼiʼ Bikéyah oc:França os:Франц pa:ਫ੍ਰਾਂਸ pam:France pap:Fransia pcd:Franche pdc:Frankreich pfl:Frongraisch pih:France pl:Francja pms:Fransa pnb:فرانس pnt:Γαλλία ps:فرانسه pt:França qu:Ransiya rm:Frantscha rmy:Franchiya rn:Francia ro:Franța roa-rup:Gallia roa-tara:Frange ru:Франция rue:Франція rw:Ubufaransa sa:फ्रांस sah:Франция sc:Frantza scn:Francia sco:Fraunce se:Frankriika sh:Francuska simple:France sk:Francúzsko sl:Francija sm:Farani so:Faransiiska sq:Franca sr:Француска srn:Franskondre ss:IFulansi st:Fora stq:Frankriek su:Perancis sv:Frankrike sw:Ufaransa szl:Francyjo ta:பிரான்சு te:ఫ్రాన్స్ tet:Fransa tg:Фаронса th:ประเทศฝรั่งเศส tk:Fransiýa tl:Pransiya tpi:Frens tt:Франция ty:Farāni udm:Франция ug:فرانسىيە uk:Франція ur:فرانس uz:Fransiya vec:Fransa vi:Pháp vls:Vrankryk vo:Fransän wa:France war:Fransya wo:Faraas wuu:法国 xal:Пранцсин Орн yi:פראנקרייך yo:Fránsì za:Fazgoz zea:Frankriek zh:法国 zh-classical:法國 zh-min-nan:Hoat-kok zh-yue:法國 zu:IFulansi